Fascination
by Scabior's-Horcrux
Summary: Scabior's story from the events taken place during Deathly Hallows Part 1 involving his obsession with Hermione. Summary sucks, R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or locations in this. All rights belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. etc. Please read and review! It's much appreciated.**

**A/N: This story is about the events that took place before my fanfic, _The Loss at Covered Bridge._ Please go to my profile and read that fic first before your r  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This night was no different than most of the nights Scabior had spent here in the forest. The group of snatchers and himself moved swiftly through the trees, towards the campsite that one of them had managed to spot just shortly before. It was a man and woman and no doubt that they were out here because they didn't want to be found. No one during these times would think that it'd be a great idea to go camping. It was a good thing that a lot of people still had no idea about the snatchers, who were paid to find and snatch any mudbloods or blood traitors to turn in for gold; dead or alive. Of course, they were always worth much more alive.<p>

Scabior took his position as did the rest of the group, they surrounded the tent and immediately set up the anti-apparation charm, so the two campers couldn't apparate away. Not a moment later, Scabior looked over and gave a nod at Greyback, who fired his wand at the tent that caused a bright light to flash inside. They couldn't make too much noise, in case there was anyone else in the forest, and could be alerted by too much commotion.

"Come out of there!" Greyback shouted "You're surrounded!" There was no reply.

"If we have to come in there, you won't be leaving alive." The werewolf warned with a hint of excitement in his tone. Scabior knew that if Greyback went in there, he'd would start biting. That's what he loved to do to those who preferred death over capture.

"P-Please, don't hurt us!" A woman's voice called out, snapping Scabior from his thoughts. The woman walked out of the tent with her hands up and the man coming right out from behind her, as if he was hiding behind her. Scabior looked the woman up and down, studying her body. She was short, had black hair, and looked to be older than he was. She was wearing her night gown with pants underneath, which she had must've put on upon their arrival. The man was dressed as if he had just come back from a walk in the woods, still wearing his coat and boots. The woman didn't seem to have held any of Scabior's interest. She wasn't attractive to him in the very least.

_Pity, _He thought, shaking his head. _Woman could've have better luck if she was good looking._ And what he meant by that was, she could've have had a warm bed to share with one of the men instead of having to spend a cold night chained up before a trip to the Ministry tomorrow.

"Don't hurt my husband and I, we're not doing anything wrong!" The woman pleaded. Each of them moved in closer to capture them and take them back to there own camp, but before they could get closer the man who had been hiding behind his wife stepped out and started firing curses. Scabior held back the urge to roll his eyes and grin at the man's stupid last efforts to protect themselves. What the man didn't know was that this move was just going to get their treatment to be much worse. Too bad for the man as well that it was only him against seven. It wasn't long until both he and the woman were knocked out cold from a couple of curses.

"Well they're not going to carry themselves, pick them up and let's go." Scabior ordered. Greyback didn't hesitate and picked up the woman bridal-style and left someone else to carry the unconscious man. The one left for the job let out a frustrated groan, knowing that the werewolf could've carried the man much easier than he could've. He didn't say anything though, he picked the man up and heaved him over his shoulders.

All of them began to walk away from the camp, to search the rest of the area before heading back to their own camp.

Scabior walked in a bored like manner, it was his way of showing that he was indeed bored. It had been weeks since the last time he had an interesting catch. He was getting tired of the same routine every day and night. They walk around the woods, find a tent, and take whoever was in the tent to the Ministry. There hadn't been hardly any kind of fight in the captures, and there certainly wasn't even any beautiful women either because most of the time it was men. He didn't like it at all. He liked the job he was given when he was busted out of Azkaban, but he disliked it when all of the thrill wasn't there. What happened to all of the people who were against the Dark Lord? Because for weeks they just been finding people who were hiding out of fear, not defiance. It was pathetic.

He had these woods that he's been in the last week very familiar to him by now. He had to know what the forest was. So whenever on patrol, he would notice if something was amiss. Like how everything was always very quiet besides the sounds of their own footsteps, not a single animal was miles around, besides a few birds here and there; but they were always sleeping around now. Most of the time the ground would seemed undisturbed, and Scabior would know the difference if there ever was any changes in the way the the paths looked between his own men and people who didn't want to be found. When he inhaled the cool air, he would always smell the same scent of the dried up leaves when dew would start to already form, the smell of evergreen, and vanilla.

_Vanilla?_ Scabior abruptly stopped in his tracks. That was something very much out of place. He breathed in through his nose again, it was still there.

"What's that?" He asked out loud and immediately everyone came to a halt, looking at their leader. Scabior turned as well, sticking his left hand into his pocket the way he always did when he was in thought while he raised the other hand in a motion at the other men to stay there. He began to slowly backtrack his previous steps, slowly inhaling through his nose, trying to find the exact spot where he had smelled vanilla the strongest before. He stopped finally, knowing that this was the spot that he could smell it the strongest.

"What's that…smell?" He asked mostly to himself than the others. Why was he smelling vanilla? It was certainly not something you'd smell when strolling through a forest at night. It was like it was perfume. It had to be perfume. This fragrant was so refreshingly sweet and appetizing, there was no doubt about it that it belonged to a woman. Scabior inhaled through his nose much more this time at the thought and stared into the spot, at nothing, questionably. What was even more strange about this was that the pleasant scent was so strong, it was as if the woman was standing right there in front of him. He inched his hand a little bit at the idea in his head, if he were to reach out, he could actually grab the woman that wasn't there…

_THUMP_

Scabior was taken from his trance and looked over with his brows raised, the man that was carrying the captured camper had dropped him to the ground carelessly.

"Whatcha' doing?" Scabior asked, turning to him.

"It's heavy." He complained. Scabior could hardly resist rolling his eyes. "Oh sorry," he said sarcastically "do you want me to carry it?"

"Yeah, thank you." The other snatcher said, completely oblivious to the sarcasm. _Idiot. _Scabior thought. "Don't be ridiculous, pick it up!" He ordered, walking past the man and shaking his head. Sometimes he wondered why exactly he had some of the daftest men on the planet working under him. If they weren't so good at what they did, Scabior wouldn't waste another minute with any of them.

He heard the man grunt slightly, picking back up what he dropped and some of the others laugh at him. Scabior ignored them as he sunk back into his thoughts as he continued walking onward. For a moment he considered that maybe he was going mad slightly, from being starved from a woman's touch in a very long time. No, that wasn't it. The smell was all to real for it to be an illusion planted by his mind. There had been a woman there, she must've just slipped from underneath his nose just as he showed up. _Must be a clever little minx. _He smirked to himself as determination set into his brain. He was going to find this girl no matter what it took. He was going to find her, capture her, and possibly keep her for his own if she was as beautiful that he envisioned her to be. Scabior's smirk widened.

His job had just became enjoyable again.

* * *

><p>A few months had past since the night Scabior had came across the out-of-the-ordinary, yet beautiful, scent of vanilla in the forest. It frustrated him to know end that he was still unable to find this mysterious girl that had been there that night. He was sure that there was a girl there somewhere, why hadn't he gone looking for her? At the moment he probably didn't think much about it and knew that the other men had been very exhausted from a long day to go looking around for a woman that they weren't even a hundred percent sure was even there. But now though, Scabior was mentally whacking himself in the head. There was no doubts about it that a girl was there, she hadn't been very far from him according to how strong the smell was. He probably could've found her too if he had only looked harder than he did.<p>

As the snow had set in and he spent a couple of months searching the forests, he came across many mudblood women that had gone into hiding, but none of them were the one he was searching for. It was even more irritating because the memory of vanilla perfume was hard to remember anymore. He needed to smell that exhilarating odor again, and finding the owner of it had now become an obsession of his.

Every day he and the other snatchers would look through new and old routes throughout the forestry mountains, once in a while coming across more hideaways. Today was one of those days that they decided to scout another area, they were just a little distant was from the body of water that ran through some of the mountains, also there was a canal that led out to the great lake. So far though it seemed like there wasn't any signs of humans around.

"What's that over there?" He heard someone call out from just behind him.

Scabior looked in the direction that the other snatcher was pointing at. It was a scarf tied to one of the trees, a pink scarf. He furrowed his brows in a question that arose in his thoughts. Why would someone leave a scarf tied to a tree? Surely no one could be that mental to want to leave any kind of sign of there existence here when snatchers were about. Was this a message meant for someone other than them, or was someone just playing games? He continued to eye the garment suspiciously when out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone walk towards it.

"Leave it." Scabior snapped suddenly and the other man stopped. Something came to his mind suddenly, the scarf was indeed pink. Obviously it wouldn't belong to a man, or so he hoped, but belong to a woman. A small ray of excitement sprung inside of him as he walked over to the tree where the scarf was tied to.

He could smell it. He could smell the scent of vanilla again, and it was the same exact scent that he smelled months back. Scabior smirked in amusement as he untied the scarf on the tree and brought it to his nose. There was no doubt about it that this belonged to the woman he had been searching for. She seemed to have left him a gift, even though she probably hadn't intended for the scarf to be for him. It didn't matter now though, because as he tied the pink scarf around his neck, a new wave of determination to have the woman flowed through him.

Scabior leaned up against the tree, and just as he was about to start fantasizing about this mysterious girl, he heard the loud, familiar cracking sound that was made whenever someone was apparating. He knew it belonged to none of the men, and instinctively all of them crouched into hiding places behind dead shrubbery or placed on a disillusionment charm.

"That treacherous little bleeder! Is there no one we can trust?" A tall red headed boy, Scabior noticed, growled in frustration. Next to him a boy with black hair and glasses shrugged off a backpack off of his shoulders and answered the already frustrated red head, "They kidnapped her because he supported me," he said as if he was out of breath "he was just desperate."

It seemed that the red head had nothing to argue back with as he said "I'll do the enchantments."

Before any questions could pop up into Scabior's mind, he noticed a slightly bushy haired girl stand up from the ground and just looked at the other two in a brief silence. He looked at her and liked what he saw. This girl seemed to be the first attractive looking woman he had come across with in quiet a while. Today was his lucky day!

Now the brunette walked just behind the tree that he was leaning against and moved to just a few feet from him. Enough was enough, it was time that he and the others showed themselves. And as if they had read Scabior's mind, he noticed the red head and the one with the glasses stop abruptly when they saw the snatchers rise up with determination set in their eyes.

Scabior cancelled the disillusionment charm that he had casted on himself and fingered at the edges of the pink scarf around his neck in excitement as he looked down at the girl hungrily.

"Hello beautiful." He said just above a whisper, and felt even more excited when she looked at him with a mixture of both shock and fear.

Scabior couldn't help but feel slightly angry when she looked away from him so she could look at the rest of his men. Then she slowly backed away and began to run away from them along with the other two boys. His anger dropped and he watched her in amusement as she ran away from him. He would give this lovely looking girl a head start before the game of cat and mouse would start, because he knew this was going to be an interesting chase and he wouldn't want it to end all to soon.

A few seconds passed and that's all it took for his patience to run out.

"Well don't hang about," he called out to the others "snatch 'em!"

The snatchers seemed all to eager to finally hear the order to chase down their prey and took off immediately after the other three. But Scabior wasn't going to let them have all of the fun this time around, he wanted to get the girl particular himself and took off into a run himself, and he caught up to the where the girl was quicker than he even expected.

Scabior could see his target just a little ahead of him and it only made him quicken his pace. When she leapt over a fallen tree, he had cleared it not long after her. She was fast, he had to give her that. But no matter how fast she ran, he would catch her. The chasing only made this all more fun for him and the others, because they all enjoyed it greatly when their prey fought back or run away.

Spells and curses started to get fired at towards the trio that was running like their lives depended on it, because it did. Scabior had to hold a growl back when one of the curses came a little to close to the girl and she let out a cry of panic, didn't they realize that they shouldn't damage such a beautiful thing? He wanted this girl to be in as perfect condition that he could get her!

Everyone's speed began to pick up as adrenaline pumped through their veins and they all raced down hill. Three to get away, and seven to catch up and capture.

Chains were hitting trees until a one of them finally landed on a target and the red head went down first. Scabior paid him know attention as he tried to catch up to the brunette. He knew that someone else would attend to that job. But knowing that the girl and the other boy were a little bit more quicker than the red head, he knew this simple chase wasn't going to be enough. He slowed down and signaled Greyback and the second biggest snatcher to go around. The two apparated quickly from their positions knowing exactly where to go. This was an idea formed a long time ago for situation like these, it was a trap. He and the others would lead them to where the werewolf and the other fearsome looking man were. There would be know way out and he would have a prize in the end.

Scabior knew he wasn't going to be the one to personally grab a hold of the girl first, but it didn't matter because he was going to have her in the end anyway. He grinned victoriously when he looked ahead and saw that even though she had managed to get further than the boy with the glasses, she stopped in her tracks when she noticed that she had run into a trap. Slowing down to a simple jog, he signaled for the rest to go in for the capture.

He stopped and grabbed at a tree to catch his breath as he noticed that the girl was on the ground next to the other boy looking panicked yet confused about whatever the boy was telling her. One of the men yanked her up and held her by her arms as she let out a cry.

"Don't touch her!" The red head shouted who tried to go to her rescue but was stopped by a fist in the stomach by Greyback. "Leave him!" She demanded.

"You're boyfriend will get much worse than that, if he doesn't learn to behave himself." Scabior spoke a warning to her as he made to walk towards her but stopped in his tracks as he noticed the other boy. His glasses weren't on his face before and his face looked horribly disfigured. Scabior only assumed that the glasses must've fallen off sometime during the chase when one of the snatchers had managed to tackle him the first time. He probably hadn't noticed the face before because he was paying to much attention to the girl.

"What happened to you ugly?" Scabior questioned. Both the ugly looking boy and Greyback looked at him. "No," he pointed at the werewolf "not you." His attention went back to the one he had originally directed the question to. "What's your name?"

"Dudley, Vernon Dudley." He answered calmly as Greyback searched in his coat pockets and found his wand. "Check it." Scabior ordered and walked towards the girl struggling against one of her captures.

"And you my lovely…" He noticed that she stopped struggling to look at him, just before he could finish his sentence he paused briefly as he took in a wave of a familiar odor. He assessed it quickly to know that it wasn't the scarf. "What do they call you?" He asked with great interest, looking into her face only to see that she tried to avoid his gaze. _How cute. _Scabior mused.

"Penelope Clearwater," She answered with a voice that sounded even stunning coming out of her lips "half-blood."

The alluring stench of vanilla reached his nostrils strongly, just as it did months ago, and he reached his hand out to the side of her head; slowly stroking it before he bent his head just besides hers and sniffed at the lock of hair he grabbed. It was definitely vanilla that he smelled. Deep inside of him he was overcome by the feelings of satisfaction, curiosity, and lust. He had finally found the girl that he had been looking for, for so long and here she was standing right in front of him.

He inhaled her scent one more time before you saying, "You smell like vanilla Penelope…" he smirked down at her darkly "I think you're going to be my favorite."

Scabior saw the evident fear in her eyes after he said that and he knew that he couldn't wait any longer, he had to have this woman now. Motioning for the man holding her to let go, he wrapped her arm around the small girl and began to lead her into the woods. After being far enough away from the group he was going to finally claim her like he had been fantasizing about for months, he was going to see exactly how beautiful she was without her clothes on. His hand tightened around her arm at the thought and his pants seemed to get a little tighter as well. Maybe after having his way with her he would go turn in the other two boys and convince the men that he would keep the girl for himself, perhaps as a good bed warmer for while. It wouldn't sit by with the others too well because they would be losing out of money for her capture, and they wouldn't be allowed to use the girl themselves.

But before he could even get further than ten feet away, he heard struggling behind him. "Get your fucking hands off of her" It was the red head. Of course.

Growling in frustration, he pushed the girl back into the arms of the man who had previously been holding her and walked over to the boy and punched him square in the jaw. "You're not in much of a position to tell me what to do, are you ginger?" He said and punched him again in the stomach, sending the boy down to his knees. He wanted to hurry up and teach this boy a lesson so he could go back to his unfinished business with the girl. Sending one harsh kick to the red head's ribs, he turned back to the girl only to be interrupted once again.

"There's no Vernon Dudley on 'ere." One of the snatchers reported directly at Scabior. He held back the growing temptation to just hex everyone here just so he could finally get some alone time with the brunette. He decided to just check over the boy who had apparently lied about his name just to shut them up. But then, if this one had lied about his name, the girl must've too. No doubt he'll get her to scream her actual name soon.

"You hear that ugly? The list says you're lying. How come you don't want us to know who you are?" Greyback asked in a suspicious tone. "It's wrong, I told you who I am." He argued.

An idea formed into Scabior's head as he walked calmly to the werewolf and the boy. He was hear with a red headed boy, a girl who must be lying about her name too, and just so happens to have a face deformity to where he's not recognizable? It was too much of a coincidence. Scabior pulled out his wand and moved Greyback's arm from it's hold from the boys neck and pushed him a little to the side. Raising his wand in thought and looked down at the dark haired boy, he decided to test his theory and pushed aside the bangs on his face.

Scabior let out a breath of disbelief, it was unbelievable. He had to look a bit closer but he was sure of what he saw. It looked to be a stretched out scar, a lightening scar. They had Harry Potter and his two friends. "Change of plan," Scabior started, a whole new idea coming to mind "We're not taking this lot to the Ministry." Judging by the fierce look that the deformed boy gave him, he knew that must've hit the jackpot with this catch. Indeed today was his lucky day.

He grabbed Potter roughly by his jacket and turned to face the rest of them "We're going to Malfoy Manor, get the other two." He jerked his head in the direction of the girl and the red head. Immediately Greyback forcefully took the red head from one of the snatchers and walked over and jerked the fear struck girl by her own coat. Scabior didn't like that the werewolf had his dirty hands on what was his, but he knew that he would be holding her soon enough. It was better that he present Potter himself to the Dark Lord, then he wouldn't mind sparing the girl to him among other rewards as well. No doubt that's why Greyback was holding onto the other two, he wanted the most glory he could get because the werewolf had been waiting for his chance to get into the inner circle of the Death Eaters instead of being a part-time assistance.

Without another thought, Scabior apparated on the spot and everyone else following after.

* * *

><p>Scabior waited until he was sure that everyone had arrived, his gaze landed on the girl briefly when he saw her eyes widen as she saw the dark manor before her. He smirked at the sight of her face but it was only momentary when he notice that she kept looking at the Potter boy worriedly, as if she wanted to protect him more than herself. Scabior didn't like that, the only man she should be looking at from this point on was himself; she would realize soon enough that she was the only one that was going to survive out of the three.<p>

"C'mon." Scabior ordered to the group and strolled up to the main gates, letting go of Potter to step closer to the large iron gate. "Oi! We got Potter here!" He shouted through the gates and to the manor, knowing that someone would be watching. Not a whole thirty seconds seemed to pass and he watched Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange emerge from the front door and walked hurriedly to the gate. Scabior turned and grabbed the boy once again and half shoved him up against the gate. Bellatrix put her own face against the gate to get a better view, she looked at him questioningly but didn't utter a word as Scabior placed his hand on top of the deformed face and pulled back his bangs revealing a stretched out scar.

"Get Draco." Bellatrix whispered with a crazy grin stretching across her face.

The iron gate disappeared with a sudden flick of her wand and she snatched Potter from Scabior's grasp and turned on her heel and walked straight to the entrance of the manor with Lucius on her heel.

"No-!" The girl cried out desperately.

Scabior looked out the corner of his eye and noticed she freed herself from Greyback's grasp and attempted to run past him towards the boy that was already being guided away, only to have her stopped short with Scabior's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Now, now beautiful." He cooed into her ear "We're all going to the same place he is, no need to rush." He smirked as he sniffed her at her perfume once again and pressed his lips on top of her head, tightening his hold around her waist when she tried to move away from him. Scabior chuckled and followed the dark witch that was in front of him up to the manor. The way he walked with her someone would think they were a couple, if that someone overlooked the fact that every few seconds she squirmed in his hold and tried to stop her feet from walking as he pushed her forward.

Greyback in the background demanded that the rest wait at the entrance for them, besides the one man who was carrying a very well made sword.

After a few moments of walking up the long path, they stepped into the manor and glided up the first staircase they came across and climbed it until they walked into a large room that had must've been a sitting room at one time or another. In front of him he could see a tall pale blonde haired boy that looked to be about Potter's age standing next to a woman with the same blonde hair fused with a dark brunette color, it was hard to tell which was her natural hair color. To the side of them was Lucius, who had poured himself a drink. The man looked like he had dropped down to being nothing but a drunk anymore. Even the snatchers knew that the power of the Malfoy's sunk extremely low due to their lack of being able to do anything right. Still, the Dark Lord still used their house very often since it was very large.

Scabior stopped a few feet from behind the three Malfoy's and held onto the small girl beside him around the waist still, rubbing his fingers against her side as if to comfort her in some way that she wasn't going to be harmed. Not that he cared for her in a loving way, but more in a possessive way. He caught Potter, he brought him there, so he had all rights to decide if something were to happen to the girl or not.

He heard a thumping sound in front of him as he looked to see that Bellatrix was crouching on the ground next to the deformed boy, holding him back by his hair and looked expectantly up at the younger Malfoy.

"Well?" She asked almost desperately and motioned for him to answer.

"I-I can't be sure." The boy answered rather nervously. Scabior grinded his teeth slightly, why the hell was the little brat trying to avoid this? Surely he wasn't stupid enough to not know that this way the way he could get everything back his family had lost. As if the older Malfoy had read Scabior's thoughts, he walked up to the boy and clamped his hand on the back of the boys neck.

"Draco, look closely son." Lucius said almost pleadingly and glanced back at Scabior in a hesitant way before dropping his voice lower "If we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord-"

Scabior's mind clicked and his anger rose deep inside of him. He handed the girl he had been holding to Greyback and stepped forward to Lucius.

"-everything will be forgiven. All would be as it was, understand?" He asked, as the younger blonde shook his head in acknowledging what was being said.

"Now we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy." Scabior finally stepped in and sunk his hand into one of his pocket, a way to cool himself down and to keep his patience from running out.

"You dare talk to me like that in my own house!" Lucius yelled angrily at Scabior.

"Lucius!" The mixed haired woman warned him and placed her hand on his back as if to calm him, pulling him a few feet back away from their son.

Scabior's attention went back to the younger blonde and the dark witch in front of him. "Don't be shy sweetie, come over." She said reassuringly at him. Once he crouched down eye level with the other boy her voice turned sterner "Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him, he'll kill us all." She touched his shoulder for a second "We need to be absolutely sure!" Scabior had to bite down his tongue as he was tempted to yell at her that he wouldn't have brought the boy here if he wasn't sure his damn self.

"What's wrong with his face?" The younger Malfoy asked.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix looked up at Scabior.

"He came to us like that, something he picked up in the forest I reckon." Scabior answered her calmly.

"Or ran into a stinging jinx." Bellatrix gave a thoughtful look as she pointed her wand in the younger girl's direction. "Was it you dearie?" Scabior couldn't help but look in the same direction. He had hoped the Bellatrix wouldn't even acknowledge her presence, and now he worried about what condition she would soon be in. Especially now when the brunette didn't answer the dark witch.

"Give me her wand. We'll see what her last spell was." Bellatrix held out her hand in the direction of the snatcher that had been standing further back behind the werewolf. She laughed and pointed at the girl wrapped beneath Greyback's large arm, "Ah, got you." Her laughter was quickly replaced with a gasp and Scabior looked at the man she was looking at.

"What is that?" She asked "Where'd you get that from?"

Scabior couldn't help but wonder if he was hearing fear in her voice as her eyes never really left the sword.

"It was in her bag when we searched her. Reckon it's mine now." The man said as a slow, stupid smile had spread across his face.

A split second passed by and Bellatrix shot a curse at him, sending him flying back off the staircase, grabbing the sword and turned directly at Greyback; flicking her wand again to make him let go of the red head and girl, dropping to his knees as she set a magically conjured snack to be wrapped around his neck and threatening hissed down at him.

"Are you mad!" Scabior's eyes widened at the scene and began to pull his own wand out but he was stopped short when she turned in his direction and shot a whip from her wand to wrap around his neck. Scabior made a choking sound as the whip seemed to tighten around his neck before she jerked her wand and forced him to do a mid-air spin and land harshly onto the dirty floor. Bellatrix relinquished the whip from his neck and began to yell at them "Go! Get out!"

Both Scabior and Greyback struggled to climbed to their feet as they both held their necks. Greyback had already made his way to the staircase while Scabior couldn't help but send a death glare in Bellatrix's direction.

"Cissy, put the boys in the cellar." The witch ordered, grabbing the red head and swinging him to the female Malfoy and stood inches from the younger witch's face. "I want to have a little conversation with this one, girl-to-girl!" Scabior glanced at the girl one last time before stomping down the staircase. He was extremely furious now. Not only had that bitch attacked him and threw him out of the house, but now he lost his chance to claim the girl as his. She was probably going to be good as dead now. The thought infuriated him more.

He reached the bottom at the staircase along with Greyback and walked passed the body that laid on the floor. It was the one Bellatrix had cursed off the ledge, and he was dead. The way that his body lain broken and a bone sticking clear from his neck was evidence enough. The two walked out of the manor and back towards to where the rest of his snatchers stood waiting rather impatiently it seemed.

That's when he could hear the bloodcurdling screams. Scabior closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the sound. It was the his girl in there that was screaming. The cruciatus curse was being used on her no doubt. Greyback's orders to the others seemed to be drowned out to him by the screaming to head back to their own camp, that their was no money, followed by several rude curses from the rest.

* * *

><p>"She was mine!" Scabior yelled in fury as he set ablaze the nearest tree towards him. They were back at their camp now, but his anger was far from over. "I gave her Potter! I had rights to a reward and that girl!" Another tree fell victim to him as it exploded into debris. The others and even Greyback were smart enough to step clear away from him as he was on a rampage of destruction, except for one of them that stepped closer. "She was jus a mudblood Scabior, they're plenty more just like her." He said as if the words would snap him out of his anger. It only did the complete opposite as he flew several yards back from a hex Scabior sent his way.<p>

_There won't be another like her! _Scabior thought heatedly. _That girl was different! No other prey had me so determined to hunt down and catch besides her. _"I wanted to claim what was rightfully mine!" He shouted irately, completing his thoughts out loud.

Scabior then stormed his way to his own personal tent, sending another man flying because he was in his pathway, and sealed off the entrance. He wanted to be alone for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic! If you didn't notice I wrote out the events in Scabior's view from right before he smelled Hermione's perfume to after he's thrown out of Malfoy Manor. Did any of you read the fic that syncs with this one? If you haven't already then it'll fit better you read it right after reading this fic! I have more fics on the way between Scabior and Hermione. I'm currently writing the sequel to, _No More Sunshine_, that a lot of you have been asking me about. To give you a little something for your waiting, it's going to be a multi-chapter fic! I'm very pleased with the plot line myself. **

**Again, I hope you enjoyed the fic along with my others. I look forward to reading your opinions!  
><strong>


End file.
